


积重难返

by Squirrelonpine



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelonpine/pseuds/Squirrelonpine
Summary: 6/20/2019我修改了结局，跟什么现实都没有关系，第一版对我而言是一种仓促而拙劣的温柔，现在的结局其实写完第一版不久就纠结要不要改，人类贪恋温柔，我不必做残酷的人。但最终还是改了，希望呈现“积重难返”真正的含义，也是希望自己之后可以给出即使积重难返，也还存在的更多东西。





	积重难返

神志清醒的时候他们都知道做爱只是一种逃避，哪怕他们做到再怎样天昏地暗，嘴唇含着对方的舌头传达了三万句甜言蜜语，从床上下来，有许多东西，做之前不会向对方吐露，做完之后依然不会。他们的关系就是这样，一面火热，烫人，另一面却结霜，散发保留的寒意。金赫奎偶尔会想恋爱是否都像这样，但尚且不提他的恋爱经验根本不足以支撑参考，他和宋京浩的恋爱本来也脱离了大部分人的普通范畴。

最终也只是不断地重复，薄冰之上搭建纸牌屋，由内到外写着崩毁的征兆。没有确实可靠的办法，大概就会像游戏里，一个失误葬送整场小心翼翼，反而是维持着这样不功不过的举措，虽然不会更好，却也不会变糟。分开的时候其实松了口气，好像一场膀胱局终于结束，他们变成名正言顺的不能对对方倾吐的人，如果可以新开一局，金赫奎的愿望是他俩从好好说话开始，不要遇见想逃避的话题就偷懒用性交代替。

——但今天的最后他们还是滚到了一张床上去。

金赫奎已经有很长时间没有跟宋京浩做过爱，严格来说他也没有跟别的人做爱，他的空窗期跟和宋京浩分开的时间一样久，于是那个吻碰上来的时候他清楚地打了个颤，久违的触碰让他像燃烧起来一样，浑身没有一处可以安宁。金赫奎并不知道宋京浩是否跟他一样禁欲多时，他自然不会用问询来败坏此刻的氛围，亦不敢多做想象，唯恐自己想到更多不愿面对的地方——从相识起，宋京浩就充分展露了同风月场所无比合衬的气质，在分开的这段时间他究竟有没有去找女人，或者有没有女人来找他，金赫奎不得而知。这也是他们这段关系中无数个保留的其中之一，同宋京浩究竟为什么会跟作为男人的自己纠缠好久一样，仿佛一面不被看的镜子，高高悬挂在他与宋京浩之间，其实答案很容易就能揭开，但金赫奎永远不去抬头，去看镜子里映出什么，哪怕它折射的光线早已那样蛮横而不由分说地照亮了他的脸，他依旧坚持地回避着，这面镜子横亘在二人之间，永不破碎，永不蒙尘。

他很快沉湎于性爱带来的最原始而直白的快乐，宋京浩的手掌掌着他的腰，使这副躯壳迅速地回到旧日熟稔的情动里。金赫奎并非重欲之人，分开的将近五个月时间，手淫的次数一只手可以数完。“其实相比生理刺激，心理上的刺激才是更主要的啦——”金赫奎在独自一人的房间抚摸过自己阴茎的时候，很久很久以前班上过早开荤的男生在教室里炫耀经验时说过的话，毫无预警地突兀浮现。他的手指拥有许多英雄的肌肉记忆，可以时隔好久仍然精准地施放技能，却在使自己的性器变得兴奋一事上出现了断层，他给另一个人做这事驾轻就熟，对自己却生疏得过了分，金赫奎换了好几个手势，安静的器官是他手中沉默的宣判。

最终是靠着模拟身体熟悉的力道去搓弄挤压，释放了以后才后知后觉，自己是以承受的记忆来塑造施予的，而原本施予的对象，在这个当口，配合着那句不合时宜闯入他脑海的玩笑话想起来，头脑的空白让他一时间无法分辨究竟是倚靠着生理的刺激达到了高潮，还是潜意识里代入了那人为自己做才得以成功，但仅是这个疑惑的出现便足以让他显得可怜，对于性的欲望就自然地少了。

但宋京浩跟他实在互耗太久，以至于他要是对金赫奎的敏感所在不够通透，就很说不过去。宋京浩的手拢着二人的性器，拇指和中指圈着茎身，食指在最顶端的马眼的抠弄似有若无。三小时以前同样的手指为金赫奎拨正了被风吹乱的头发，整个过程用时不超过五秒，金赫奎还是闻到了指尖传来的淡淡烟味，但二十分钟前他俩跌跌撞撞在用身体推上的门后接吻，宋京浩的口腔和发间却相当清爽，宋京浩今天来见他，洗过头刮过胡子，并没有抽烟。金赫奎忽然明白过来：原来指尖是一场历史遗留。往前数一些年月，千万个吻留在指尖，是等到此刻才纷纷降落。

他原本轻微厌恶的烟味在当下成为情欲的索引，宋京浩的手指只是缓慢地撸动，金赫奎就硬得厉害，欢天喜地地要流出水浸湿他的指缝。他竟也上赶着做宋京浩手里一颗烟！可他也没想法要做违心的举动，金赫奎的腿勾在宋京浩的腿上，大腿内侧按捺不住地重复磨蹭的动作，浴袍因为猛烈的交互早扯了开，皮肉赤裸相贴，发出极轻微的声响，按理很难被捕捉，金赫奎却感到自己没有错漏，一想到那沙沙声是他跟宋京浩合伙制造，脚趾连同足弓都本能地蜷缩起来，少女的情态覆在他的脸上，似有一层粉红色的霞光。

这样的快乐将他带回了十天前的夜晚。独自一人待在基地的时刻，原本是该感到害怕的，或许是不再需要走那条穿越公园的十分钟夜路，或许是那个可以陪他走的人确已不在身边，害怕的情绪也显得模糊起来。只是过分无聊了。民硕被他拖着排了大半天，这下早困得逃跑，剩下他一个人在这百无聊赖，距离欧冠开始还有快两个小时，金赫奎抗拒一个人打游戏，但也不想用其他的路子打发时间，宋京浩亮着的id在他眼前其实已经有好一会儿，聊天框点开三次，按着键盘的手指却没有因由的钝了，发了一阵呆，才被“再不找他他可能又去跟别人排了”的想法推着把消息发出去。那人回得很快，问他是不是等着看欧冠，金赫奎懒散地缩在椅子里，手里还抓着曲奇，另一只手迅速地敲个ㅇㅇ过去。再看这对话却有一丝说不清道不明的别扭，还在思索着究竟是哪不对，对面就是一堆ㅋㅋㄱㄱ发来了，宋京浩弹了邀请，等待的时间里他们又互相发了好些没意义的话，气氛是稀松如常的（虽然金赫奎也不知道该怎么定义这个常）。跟宋京浩单独在一起的熟悉感和满足感没多久便漫了上来，将那种别扭的情绪迅速淹没了过去，温柔地将他溺毙。

他一只手抱着宋京浩的肩膀，另一只却往下，是要同宋京浩的那只会合，宋京浩体谅他，手掌略微松散开，直到他握住了才复又盖上来。金赫奎感到掌心掌背都热得吓人。他们在床上总要比平常废话少些：他抬头索吻，宋京浩便吻他；挺着胸要舔，宋京浩便探下去吮他的乳头；即使在浴室里已经做好了清洁，但宋京浩要看金赫奎自己扩张，他便接过润滑剂对着宋京浩张开腿。或许有分别既久的缘故，今天的两个人都带着一些超乎寻常的热情，很难否认，在床上是他们关系中最坦诚的时刻。

但也就只到这个程度了。进入之前宋京浩把刚和润滑剂一起买的套子摸出来，让金赫奎给他戴上，金赫奎还愣了一秒。他们以前做的时候都不爱用安全套，也忘了最开始是谁更抵触，只是后来搅和久了，干脆一块养成恶习。包装盒被接过去，金赫奎头昏昏的，忘了手上还有湿黏的体液，手忙脚乱地拆了一会儿，才想起侧身往床头柜抽了张面巾纸擦干净手，可还是拆得不顺利。他后面早就被弄得湿透，手指离开以后，一缩一缩的需要东西填满，宋京浩下面也翘着，他不明白为什么忽然有这么个玩意来打断原本该有的节奏，很容易便露出焦躁的神色。他想把这小小的银色纸盒丢到一边，跟宋京浩说不用不行吗，这段时间我没跟别人做过，手下的塑封却“呲啦”破开一个小口，把他的话全堵了回去。

春天尚未全然过去，刚进房间开的冷空调，洗了个澡出来就嫌沁了。两个人一开始是躲在被子里边摸摸索索，等到后面，都弄出了一身汗，宋京浩一下子把被子掀到了一边。金赫奎身上细密的热汗碰到冰凉的空气，还是让他不由自主地瑟缩了一下，但周围的温度很快又升了上来。宋京浩擎着他的腰，顶撞得厉害，他一双手脚都缠挂在宋京浩宽厚的腰背上才略略稳住身形，不致被顶到床头，其实宋京浩早把两个枕头叠放在他头顶，只不过死物的保护和抱着宋京浩所带来的安全感是无法比拟的。有宋京浩在身边的时候，好像总是要踏实些。

最后宋京浩射了想去给他摸出来，碰到金赫奎的性器才发现他已经出过好几次，把两人的腹部都弄得一片濡湿。中间换了姿势，金赫奎骑在他的身上被自下而上地肏弄，没一会儿便连支撑的力气也没有了，宋京浩笑他离了自己就真的不会锻炼，他也只是发出不成句的哀叫，听着像只无家可归的小猫。金赫奎想大概那时有一阵猛烈的高潮，但他也说不清楚，今天的高潮强烈得过了分，他被快感弄得头脑发涨，结束好久仍在余韵里大口喘着气，他胡乱抓着宋京浩伸到下面的手，手指很轻松地，便扣进了对方的空隙。

窗户也没有打开，所有情欲的气味就关在小小的房间里面，呆过的所有酒店和房间都像属于他们俩的潘多拉盒子，一切封闭的时候，金赫奎和宋京浩拥有不为人知的无耻快乐，金赫奎可以没有理由地相信宋京浩爱他，世界末日以前最后一件事可以是打电话然后见面，上床到所有人类都融化成eva里橙色液体的时刻，他俩也将永远地混合在一起。

但盒子被打开，世界的风猖狂地吹着，原来温情的东西都是砂之塔，风吹过露出了所有被金赫奎悄悄藏匿在正中心的多疑和不安。宋京浩偏过头亲了亲他的脸颊，这个人仍是温柔的，说话带情欲的绵延，是要带金赫奎去洗澡。他的手指轻轻地从金赫奎的手掌离开，下身也有退出的意思。

金赫奎猛地抓住了他的手臂。

宋京浩看过来，脸上带着显而易见的诧异，金赫奎抓得太过用力，甚至让他感觉到疼痛，可比起痛感更让他讶异的是金赫奎的表情。

浅红的面色已经褪了个干净，金赫奎的脸上是他少见的惊惶。但很快宋京浩又感到了熟悉——金赫奎先是扬起了头，又倏忽埋了下去——这是一场哭的预备动作。可是，怎么忽然要哭呢，怎么选在这样的时刻流泪呢？

金赫奎想自己并不是想哭的，可是忽然就忍不住了，原本只是短暂的难堪与失落，原来全蛰伏着，窝藏在心的角落，随着宋京浩带有离去含义的动作，铺天盖地地袭来了。离开宋京浩他长大好多，没那么娇纵没那么偏执，好像可以更加轻松地过下去，可是不行。排位好不容易偶遇一次哪怕在对面心也是漂浮着的，想着下一把说不定就能排到一起然后被现实无情抛弃的时候，其实耿耿于怀；宋京浩晾着他不听完他说话不接受他的好友申请他也会心生怨气；他后来再看聊天记录就知道当时的别扭出在哪里，里面总像有“如果不是欧冠还没开始又没事做否则就自己不会找他”的意思，金赫奎想反驳，可是当时的时机早已过去，有些话是有时效性的，错过了就没有再说的意义。他有好多好多话想跟宋京浩说，张口却都变成了含混不清的哭泣，那人从没被他肯定过其实超级帅的脸都在眼泪里变成糊成一团的色块。他明白这样不对，不可以，他俩陷在一个倒霉的鬼打墙里，再逃避下去还是不变的程序不变的僵局。

金赫奎用力地攥着宋京浩的手，好想告诉他，想念与爱恋，敏感与恐惧，祈盼与幻想，他有那么多话积聚心内，三千絮语哪怕只择一句便好过从前。可是不知道是房间被抽至真空，抑或眼泪腌干喉咙，宋京浩看着他徒劳地张阖嘴唇。

 

他等了好一会儿，最终还是没能听见别的话音。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 6/20/2019我修改了结局，跟什么现实都没有关系，第一版对我而言是一种仓促而拙劣的温柔，现在的结局其实写完第一版不久就纠结要不要改，人类贪恋温柔，我不必做残酷的人。  
> 但最终还是改了，希望呈现“积重难返”真正的含义，也是希望自己之后可以给出即使积重难返，也还存在的更多东西。


End file.
